


Excerpts from the Sequels

by Elfwreck



Category: To Serve Man (fictional book)
Genre: Elves, Gen, Klingons, Stealth Crossover, invisible_ficathon 2014, no canon, ood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>To Serve Man</i> is one of the greatest philosophical works of all time. However, it is rather singular in focus. This expands that focus to other races – if <i>To Serve Man</i> were not a book, but a series of books, these are excerpts from the introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from the Sequels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> I do hope this is something like what you were looking for. Or nothing like what you were looking for, but something you enjoy anyway. It took me a while to decide how to write fic for a nonfiction source; there are no "characters" here, except the nameless narrator/author. I had to think, "If I were a Kanamit fangirl and _To Serve Man_ was my favorite book, what would it inspire me to write?"

**To Serve Klingons**

The exaltation of the Klingon race requires speed, strength, and a consideration of their assets and cultural habits. While many races are best served by the reduction of combative tendencies, this is not true for the Klingons; indeed, their warlike nature cannot be removed. Instead, a system of nonlethal arenas should be encouraged, that winners can claim glory and those defeated can taste the bitterness of shame without removing their genes and other skills from the species as a whole.

To this end, we propose the distribution of certain technologies: healing chambers that reduce scarring and quicken bone knitting but do not include analgesics, as the pain of injury causes hormone spikes that enhance the unique disposition of the race; combat training for the young, especially for low-status clans who might not have access; assistance with childcare and fostering for those families that have lost a parent in combat, that the young have the chance to grow and prove themselves on the field of battle.

The young who are well-trained in combat are especially to be cherished, as no other race we have found produces such an exquisite array of honed, seasoned bodies without the detriments of age. It is believed that planetwide access to nonlethal combat opportunities, combined with medical supplies to reduce fatal and scarring injuries, would create a great surplus of young adult Klingons eager to leave their homeworld to prove their value to peoples of other races, including the Kanamit; they would be very welcome on our worlds.

 _RECIPE: WARRIOR HANDS IN PLUM SAUCE_  
4 – Klingon hands from veteran warriors, the older the better  
2 quarts – Fresh plum juice, with pulp  
1 bottle – plum brandy  
¼ cup – cinnamon or other wood spice  
Felinic gravy base

Blanch hands in boiling water; peel away skin, nails and hair. Soak hands in plum juice overnight, then bring to a simmer at low heat, gradually adding brandy without reducing simmer. Add wood spice; simmer for 2 hours, stirring and flipping hands over occasionally. When the liquid thickens to the point of being difficult to stir, remove hands and arrange them on 4 serving dishes, palms up. Continue to prepare sauce as a standard felinic gravy, being careful not to overheat as this would burn off the rich flavor of years of physical trauma embedded in the flesh.…

~~~

**To Serve Elves**

Elves are a sophisticated, refined race; any approach will need to be cautious and formal. As they are inherently long-lived, possibly to the extent of many centuries, no life-extending interventions are called for. However, they breed very slowly and keep their young sheltered for an inordinately long time; we believe we can assist in this area.

The Kanamit can offer fertility-enhancing techniques including both chemical compounds and physiological manipulations designed to increase birthrate. The possibility of cross-breeding with more bountiful races may be raised, but must not be forced, as this would likely diminish the value of the race as a whole if done over-much, and self-directed culling might result in the loss of valuable genetic lines. However, an offer of crèche-care from other races might be more acceptable, and encourage a voluntary increase in birthrates.

The Elves are a majestic race with a great deal of pride, not likely to simply accept aid that would create such a drastic change in their culture and life-habits. Therefore, the offers should not be designed to "change" the race, but to return it to its former status and dominant position in the ecosphere. 

Many Elves believe they were the first sentient race; this belief should be encouraged, along with the reminder that to reclaim their status as most important race, they will need numbers that compare to the more quick-breeding races. If they reject this notion, a greater yield may not be possible; visitations of Elves may remain a rare treat on the Kanamit homeworld, and as such, all experiences involving Elves should be savored slowly. 

Introduction of spices and exotic proteins to the feed resources is not recommended, as the Elves' natural diet is well-balanced. The result is an almost-bland sweetness of character that must be appreciated as part of their deliciously delicate nature. When dining with Elves, light sauces, fresh steamed vegetables, and other simple foods are recommended, as strong flavors can overwhelm their delicate palate.

**To Serve Ood**

The Ood are experienced in serving other races, and are not used to their own needs being addressed. As such, they will be more surprised and confused than grateful at the offer of assistance. There may even be resistance; they may not consider themselves worthy of the attentions of such an illustrious race as the Kanamit. However, their unique experiences and anatomy make them a race of much value; their survival and expansion could only enhance the universe.

The Kanamit can offer both medical care and technologies, and a willingness to intervene on behalf of the Ood in their relations with other races. Because the Ood use a different form of communication from most sentient bipeds, their negotiations are often complex and difficult; translators would help the Ood arrange for comfortable living and working conditions to create maximum lifespan and family size. Many current living and communicative arrangements involve damage to the nerves or flesh of the tentacles, or worse, the orbs, which is a travesty. The orbs are the most important and exquisite organ of the Ood, and all care should be taken to arrange for the safety and unimpeded growth thereof.

If the Kanamit could speak to other races on behalf of the Ood, their unique biology would be better accommodated and the race would quickly return to thriving, rather than barely surviving or indeed being driven to the edge of extinction. The loss of the Ood would be a loss to the entire galaxy, and the Kanamit must take measures to cultivate this diminishing species with all possible haste.

It is possible the Ood will agree to send a "seed population" to the Kanamit homeworld, as a surety in case they are extinguished on other planets. We must be prepared with our best physicians available to help them adapt to the different climates and other conditions which may cause hardships for them; the husbandry of transplanted populations is often difficult. Feed resources can be made available, and supplemental nutrients may be necessary for the majority of the breeding stock until the numbers stabilize.

The Ood, with their dainty tentacles and unsurpassable orbs, are worth the effort to create a healthy and thriving race. We look forward to the time when every Kanamit can be entrusted with the care and feeding of a small herd of Ood.


End file.
